Trouble Maker :KakaHina:
by ninehundredtwo
Summary: One of them is unnecesarily causing trouble, but which one of them is it?


Trouble. Maker. :KakaHina:

Hinata put on her apron, as she did every morning, just before dawn. Her long black hair was separated into two braids that fell behind her back. She had been stressing this morning, ever since her cat, Sitka had been napping on her hair. The Russian Blue was now staring at her, while he was sitting down on her bed. 'I know it's early,' she sighed. 'Let's get you something to eat then honey' she clapped her hands one, sending the cat into a more awake state. After having arrived in the kitchen, she got into her white apron and made sure that Sitka was fed first.

'Good morning young master' she said, bowing her head. He merely grunted at her, still working the towel through his hair. When she looked up, she realized that he was only half-dressed. Sitka meowed loudly and stretched himself out over the counter. 'What did my dad tell you about keeping cats in the kitchen..' he said, his tone not quite serious. 'I'm sorry, young master' Hinata replied. 'I don't need breakfast this morning ' he said, opening the door that lead to the back yard. 'I do want my orange juice, right there when I am lying in that hammock' she quietly bowed her head, trying to hide her blush.

Sitka took the open door as an invitation to lie down outside in the sun, he was out before Hinata could say anything about it. She could clearly see as he carelessly dropped the towel on some of the stones that lead the way to the hammocks. The sunlight was reflected directly into her eyes because she looked at the pool briefly. Hinata slapped her cheeks once, just to make sure that she wasn't going to put her fingers in the blender. Sitka hadn't quite found his place yet, he had just been following Kakashi around aimlessly, meowing softly at him. The boy merely smiled at the cat, and bent down to cuddle him a little behind his ears.

Hinata had found a few oranges, and made sure that they did not have any signs of going bad. She softly squeezed each one of them, before peeling them and putting them into the blender. One of the maids had found him, and they were now having a short conversation as she delivered his backpack to him. In a few minutes, they would be in the same car; with the same people like every morning. But for now, they were in completely different environments. After Hinata delivered the juice to him and fluffed up his pillow, she ran out to get changed into her school uniform.

Within twenty minutes, they were on their way to school. Hinata didn't have any parents, but when Kakashi's family found her, she felt like she had become part of a family again. She would only have to look after Kakashi at home, and they would make sure she was educated. Kakashi was now wearing his red tie and blazer, his shoes shone as he crossed his legs, looking out of the window casually. 'So is there anything that has been bothering you lately?' he asked, out of nowhere. 'Did you manage to get Sitka back inside before we left?' He merely shrugged and tucked away some of the hairs she had missed when changing earlier.

'So let's say, we were in Hogwarts, which house do you think they would have put you in?' Hinata sighed. A lot of girls had been getting this question at school lately, so she decided to go with the answer they would make her end up with 'Hufflepuf. happy now?' she said, looking at the back of his head. 'I thought you were more of a Ravenclaw, you look like one of Rowena's descendants. Not like it's a bad thing..' he said, slightly blushing. 'So what would I be then?' he asked, looking straight into her eyes. Her heart skipped a few beats before she remembered how to breathe again 'I-I think you'd be a good Gryffindor; but when we look at your dating habits, we might have to put you into Slytherin' he smiled at her, then re-adjusted his tie. 'My dating habits.. you said..' Hinata quickly covered her mouth. This was probably what he'd been aiming for the past few months. She had never commented on it before. Kakashi would send them necklaces, roses and when he got bored with them, he got rid of them the way people buy new socks. Hinata blushed, despite everything, she did still have a soft spot for him.

When he wasn't playing around with girls, he was respectful to his elders, and a hard worker. Kakashi then ordered the car to a stop, smiling at her as he did. 'Hinata, for the longest time I have been playing around with girls. But I just can't seem to get you out of my mind. I tried to reason with myself, telling myself that if I dated you, things would become so difficult. But I don't think I can ignore what I feel for you anymore.' A short silence fell, as Hinata recollected her thoughts, her eyes becoming slightly watery as she replied to him.

'Why are you telling me this now? I don't have anyone else to fall back on. You're joking. Stop it Kakashi' for a second there, he looked genuinely hurt. 'Did I get you good?' he asked, smiling at her. She threw one of her tails back over her shoulder again. 'Like you got close to tricking me' she said, trying to seem confident in what she was saying. 'That day.. I couldn't leave you out there on the streets, all alone. My dad was about to throw me out if I wanted you to stay here, but I told him that I trusted you. Why won't you trust me?'

'Because you're Hatake Kakashi' Hinata said, trying to figure out what was happening. 'Hinata, look at me, do I seem like I am going to treat you like a toy? We've been living together for this long; even Sitka likes me' he protested. 'I can take Sitka with me when I move out. Kakashi, this will never work.'

'You're saying you don't love me?' he said, crossing his arms. Her heart felt torn apart, she had promised his mother that no matter what he did, she wasn't allowed to show him any affection. Yet. Here he was, trying to make her believe that his feelings for her were real.

She placed her hand over his, after a few seconds of deliberating. 'If this isn't one of your jokes, I'd be glad to accept that you love me' Kakashi smiled 'You'll love that tomorrow morning, when I am making you breakfast' after that they quietly got into the school building. Off to another day of routine until they came home.

**Author note: ****Hey everyone******

**I wrote this part while listening to Trouble Maker by Hyeunseung and Hyun-A. So pretty much all of the "inspiration" goes out to both of them ^^.******

**I hope you liked my second attempt at a little KakaHina romance****if you have any further requests, do not hesitate to ask******

**© Ninehundredtwo****  
><strong>**© Mashashi Kishimoto (thanks to him we can write lots of fanfics**


End file.
